Frozen: Before Elsa and Anna
by Kuloms
Summary: It is years before Elsa and Anna were born, Rosalina comes across the Prince of Arendalle. Will becoming the Queen of Arendalle be too much for Rosalina? Will having a daughter that has a secret be too much to handle? (King and Queen of Arendalle before Esla and Anna)
1. Coming to Arendalle

"Rosalina?" I heard my Mother call from our kitchen.

"Yes Mama?" I called back. Today was Monday, which meant it was laundry day.

"Come help me take the clothes outside so we can wash them," Mama asked.

"One moment, I am getting my work clothes on," I responded. I slipped on my white undershirt, then along with it my brown dress. I slipped on my boots and laced the laces all the way up. I gathered my long, goldish brown hair to the side of my head and tied it into two braids on each side.

I walked out of my bedroom and outside into the warm, summer weather. My Mother was sitting on the stool while she rubbed my Father's shirt on the washing board. Her bright blonde hair was tied in a high bun. I always thought my Mama was beautiful. The way her tall thin body looked, and how white her hair was. I could even say I am a bit jealous.

I sat down on the stool, and grabbed my night gown and began rubbing it against the washing board.

"Your hair looks lovely today Rosie," Mama complimented me.

"It is as normal as it gets, I just combed it and braided it," I chuckled.

"Papa is proud of you, darling," she smiled, "for your eighteenth birthday, we believe it is only fair we take you to Arendalle."

"Your kidding aren't you?" I said as I hung up my nightgown on the line.

"Of course I am not, your Grandmother said she will let you stay with her. We know how much you want to live there," Mama beamed.

"Mama, what about helping you take care of the chores?" I put down my clothes.

"I will do just fine by myself Rosie. Don't worry about me and your Father will do just fine," Mother hugged me.

"What time will we leave tomorrow?" I squeaked enthusiastically.

"Noon," my Mama said as I kissed her cheek.

* * *

><p>"You will do fine Rosalina," my Father kissed my forehead as we arrived in Arendalle.<p>

"I will visit once a month, I promise," I hugged my parents tightly, and waved goodbye as I walked on the stone path.

People among the streets laughed and danced.

"Good morning," a nice man who looked to be about middle-aged greeted me.

"Good morning," I smiled.

I noticed a small girl coloring with pastels on the side walk. I watched as she swiftly drew a gorgeous flower.

Suddenly, I smacked into someone. I fell on the ground, and all my bags flew from my grasp.

"Pardon me," a young man about my age apologized as he helped me pick up my bags.

"Oh don't worry it was my fault. I tend to be a clutch," I laughed. I stood up and blushed. The young man was very tall, and his blonde hair was styled perfectly.

"I am Edward," He kissed my hand.

"Rosie," I stared in awe at this attractive boy.

"May I ask you to attend a ball with me tonight?" He handed me an invitation that look formal.

"YES! I mean, I would love to attend," I caught my excitement quickly.

"See you there," He blushed as he walked back the way he came.

What was I going to possibly wear? I don't have any ball gowns, nor do I have any money.

I continued to walk to my Grandmother's house, and when I arrived I knocked gently on the door.

"Rose!" She screamed as she opened up the door, sweeping me into a warm hug.

"Grandmother!" I buried my face in her vanilla-smelling shoulder.

"You look so grown-up! Let me have a look at you darling," She twirled me around, staring closely at my face.

"Grandmother, I am fine," I laughed.

"You look just like your Father, bold and couragous! Come sit down dear, have a cup of tea," Grandmother smiled as she led me to her parlor.

She handed me a cup of hot tea and I slowly took a sip.

"So did you run into any of my dear friends here in the kingdom?" Grandmother took a sip of her tea.

"I ran into a boy, and he invited me to this ball in the castle tonight," I smiled, "yet I don't have anything to wear," I sighed.

"Nonsense! I know what to do darling, I have an idea but it will only work before you are about to leave, don't ask just yet," Grandmother laughed as she walked into her kitchen and began spilling spices into a pot.

I continued to sip my tea, and I began emptying my clothes into my new bedroom. The bed had beautiful hand-woven sheets. The curtains in the room were a creamy white, and millons of painting filled the walls.

"Dinner darling!" Grandmother called. I walked downstairs and sat down at the small table. A mouth-watering bowl of cheesy broccoli soup was sitting right in front of me. I took spoonfuls one by one, tasting the rich and creamy flavor.

"How is your Mama?" Grandmother asked.

"She is alright. The usual organzied Maria your son married," I smiled.

"Oh darling, you may look like your father but you have a big heart, just like Maria, don't you ever forget that darling," Grandmother refilled my bowl.

"I am not as beautiful as her though. Do not tell my Mother but I am almost jealous of her bueaty," I sighed.

"Nonsense! You are just as stunning as she is! You know, your Grandfather used to always be proud of your Father for finding such a great lady like you Mother," my Grandmother said excitedly.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"The ball will be starting soon. I am going to do your hair and then put a gorgeous dress on you," Grandmother sat me down in my bedroom in front of the mirror. She took out my braids, and began pinning my curls up onto the top of my head, while my bangs gently were pushed to the side of my forehead.

"Now stand up Rose," Grandmother helped me up. I stood in front of her, and watched as she waved her hand on to my body, ice coming out. My dress instantly transformed into a dark blue ball gown, covered in snowflakes.

"Magic," I whispered. I began laughing really hard.

"Shh," my Grandmother smiled, "now go before you are late to the ball darling!" My Grandmother pushed me out the door.


	2. The Ball

My grandmother handed me a white cloak with small snowflakes on it.

"You look just as beautiful as your Mother, now go," Grandmother kissed my forehead and I could feel my face flush.

I walked out into the cool summer evening. The sun was starting to set, and I could make out the orange and pink clouds.

I walked along the stone path towards the castle. I could see how beautiful it was. It was the tallest building I have ever seen, and I began to walk faster. I felt my excitement start to rise, and I started to run. I felt the wind in my face and it was the best feeling in the world.

I was free.

I arrived at the castle and watched as beautiful women, and handsome men walked in the gates. I walked behind them, and walked up to the guard.

"Invitation?" The man asked.

"I am afraid I left that at home," I felt tears sting my eyes. Oh no.

"Then you are not allowed inside," he snapped. I felt a tear drip from my face. All this for nothing.

I turned around to go when I heard a familiar voice.

"Chancy! She is welcomed inside, no need to terribly insult people! If she says she had it then she is telling the truth," I turned around to see the man with the blonde hair that had invited me that day.

He was wearing a white suit with a handsome color and gold buttons.

"Rosie!" He kissed my hand and linked his arm with mine.

"Hi, Edward," I felt my face turn red again.

"You look like the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," he stated, his eyes wide open as he examined what I was wearing.

"Thats the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," I blushed.

"How come? You are so beautiful, I can assure you people think the same," he laughed.

"Miss, would you like to dance?" An older man with grey hair took my hand. He put his hand on my hip, and I put mine on his shoulder.

"I saw you with my son, are you his date?" The man smiled.

"I don't think so, am I?" I asked. He laughed.

"Well he told me he asked a girl named Rosie to the ball, are you Rosie?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes," I smiled.

"Then you are the beautiful girl he had been talking about. And he was right!" The man twirled me around.

"Thank you," I beamed.

"I am King Charles. It was great meeting you Rosie," he kissed my hand.

"Wait, your the-the King? That means-" I stuttered.

"It means that Edward is the Prince," he laughed.

He walked away and I stood there, completely frozen. Prince? Why didn't he tell me?

I stormed over to Edward, who was drinking some champagne.

"You never told me you were a Prince! I just was humiliated by your Father, the King, because you didn't tell me!" I whisper yelled.

"I didn't want you to come here because you just wanted to come with the Prince," he grabbed my hand and walked me out into this balcony, filled with flowers and bushes.

"I wouldn't of done that. Ever," I crossed my arms, "I am not like the girls who probably did that in the past."

"If you would listen maybe you'll understand," Edward sighed.

"So now I don't listen?" I glared.

"You aren't listening now. Has anyone ever told you that you were so stubborn?" he snapped.

"Yes, my Mother," I held my chin high.

"Just hear me out. The reason I didn't tell you was because I am tired of women using me. They want the riches, and the dresses, and the food, but they never want me. I was testing to see if you were the same way," he brushed my bangs out of my eyes.

"So now I am a test?" I pushed his hand off.

"Rosie! Have you ever had a guy like you before?" He asked.

"No," I sighed.

"Then stop acting this way. I like you. From the minute I saw you on the road that day, your pretty braids and cute nose, just made me want to go to you and ask you here. As soon as we saw each other you blushed, and you seem to do that a lot," He chuckled.

"I do not," I blushed. I slapped my cheeks.

"You do," Edward grabbed my face softly, and I felt his lips on mine. It was the best feeling I have ever experienced. My first kiss.

I put my arms around his neck and we kissed for awhile.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked grabbing my hand.

"It would be my honor, your majesty," I laughed.

Edward put his arm around my waist and we danced for the rest of the night.


	3. Market Visit

"May I walk you home?" Edward said taking my hand in his.

"Of course you may!" I smiled. His hand was nice and soft, and it made me feel safe. We walked through the gates out into the street. It was probably the middle of the night.

"Do you live with your parents?" Edward asked.

"I did, but now I live with my Grandmother. I just turned 18, so my parents said it was okay to move here to Arendalle. They said it was okay to start my life," I smiled while I looked down at my shoes.

"Your parents sound understanding," Edward frowned.

"Is that a bad thing?" I stopped walking.

"No, no! It's a great thing. My parents want whats best for me, and they don't care how I feel when they make decisions. I have never been able to choose for myself," Edward told me.

"Have you ever told them about how you feel?" I rubbed his face with my hand.

"If I do, there could be a possibility they could kick me out," he said putting his hand on my waist.

"You could always live with me and my Grandmother," I kissed his cheek.

"I don't want to be a burden. I don't have the right to put that kind of pressure on you," Edward kissed my lips.

"I'll tell you what. Tell your parents how you feel about all of this. See how they react, I mean it's worth a try," I smiled reassuringly. He nodded.

Once I arrived home, I went up to my room and started taking my dress off. I gently hung it up in my closet. I walked into the bathroom and twisted the knob to turn the water on. I waited for the bath tub to fill up with water and I stepped into it slowly. I dunked my head under the warm water, and washed my whole body. Once I was done I walked into my bedroom and slipped my night gown over my head. I crawled under my bed covers, and as soon as I closed my eyes I was asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the smell of porridge. It smelled like apples and cinnamon and it guided me out of my bed. I quickly combed through my long knotted hair, and slipped on my light purple dress. I put on my brown flats and rushed downstairs, hair flying in my face.<p>

"Good Morning Rose," Grandmother greeted me as she poured some porridge into my bowl.

"Good morning!" I said as I kissed her soft cheek.

"You seem happier than usual darling," she laughed.

"I think I like someone. He is the most amazing man I have ever even met. Enough about him though, what do you want me to do today?" I smiled.

"I need you to run to the market and pick up a few of these items on the list," Grandmother handed me a piece of paper.

MARKET LIST:

Pickles

Apples

1 pound of turkey

1 pound of cheese

A gallon of milk

"Okay great! After I am done eating I will go get these," I said as I folded the paper and put it in my dress pocket.

I sat down at the table and slurped my porridge into my mouth. It tasted so sweet. I blushed as I thought about last night. The way Edward and I danced it was like love at first sight. I never had a greater time in my whole entire life.

Once I was finished my porridge, I put my bowl in the sink and hand washed it. I gently put it in the cabinet, and then ran to go get my basket. I walked outside into the cool morning. The sun was still rising, and I could see the different layers of colors in the sky. The sun rising is my favorite part of the day.

Even though it was very early in the morning, the streets were busy. People all over had carts full of different things. From paints to even toilets. I giggled to myself.

I arrived at a small little cottage. At the top of it there was a sign that said MARKET. I opened up the door and walked inside. I walked over to the dairy section, and lifted a glass jar full of milk. I gently laid it in my basket and walked over to the cheese. I picked out a big wad of it, and laid it in my basket. I gently examined the different meat products and found the 1 pound of turkey that was on the list. I turned around to go to the fruit and produce section when I bumped into someone. All of my food spilled out of the basket on to the floor.

"I am so sorry!" I cried as I quickly put all of my things into the basket. I stood up. It was Edward.

"Its alright," he laughed.

"What are you doing here?" I hugged him.

"I was walking through the village saying good morning to people when I watched you go into here. Before I walked in after you I picked this up for you," Edward handed me a bouquet of roses. Of course he did, "they are roses, to match your beautiful name."

"Oh Edward these are wonderful. Thank you," I smiled as I walked over to the fruit and produce. I picked up a few apples and some pickles.

"Shopping for you Grandmother?" Edward smiled.

"Yes," I laughed as I walked to the checkout section. I grabbed my bag of coins and gave the man 4 coins for all of it. I walked out of the market, Edward walking next to me.

"Would you like to go with me on a picnic around lunch time?" Edward asked me.

"I would love too. But I must go home and give these items to my Grandmother. Come to my street around lunchtime. I will be there waiting," I smiled as I got up on my tippy toes and tried to kiss him. Edward picked me up and I was able to kiss him now. I gave him a short, but sweet little kiss.

**Author's Note:**

**I would like to thank everyone who put a lot of reviews on my story, telling me how great it was. You don't even know how good that made me feel. Thank you. If you like this story don't hesitate to check out my Rapunzel after story. I am also going to start a Anna and Kristoff fan fiction soon. **

**BYE!:}**


	4. Betrayal

I opened up the door to my Grandmother's little cottage.

"Grandmother? I am home. I picked out some delicious vegetables for supper tonight," I called as I walked into the kitchen.  
>"Thank you love! I am upstairs cleaning I will be down very soon," she called back.<p>

I carefully emptied the large basket and began organizing the food. Fruits, veggies, and meat all will go in the cooler, and the rest that doesn't need to be chilled will be kept in the pantry. I looked at the clock.

10:30am. I guess I have at least an hour until Edward comes by. I smiled just thinking about his face, and gorgeous blonde hair. He was perfect. I blew my bangs from my eyes. I probably should change into something a little bit more nature like. I walked upstairs.

"Do you need any help?" I chuckled as my Grandmother tried to reach my Mother's painting from the wall.  
>"I'm fine dear. What are you up to?" She asked, barely reaching the painting.<br>"Edward invited me to a picnic for lunch. I think I might get changed into something more nice, but not so girly," I told her.  
>"Yes. Well you better hurry before he comes to pick you up," She smiled giving me a small peck on the cheek.<p>

I walked into my bedroom and closed the door behind me. I looked through my closet and stared at my Mother's hand woven dresses. I ran my hand along my green and brown dress. I took it off the hanger, and laid the dress on my bed. I smelled my hair. A bath would be nice. I took the braids from my hair, and let my long golden brown hair fall to my waist. I grabbed my towel, and walked into the bathroom.

I turned the water on, and stepped into the warm tub. I dunked my head under the water, and began putting my shea almond soap into my hair. I lathered it in, and then dunked my head under the water again. I quickly got out of the tub and looked at the time.

11:00am. I better hurry. I raced into my bedroom and slipped on my bra and underwear, than my dress. I began to tie the corset tight around my waist. I slipped on my brown flats, and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was still wet. I grabbed my towel and squeezed the excess water from my hair. I ran a comb through the knots, and grabbing hair from the front of my face, and tying it in a half-up, half-down style. I put on my Mother's long necklace that fell just below my breasts. It had my name imprinted on the front. When I opened it, there was a picture of me as a little girl with my Momma smiling next to me. I smiled. I miss her. I should probably send her a letter to tell her to come visit.

I looked out my bedroom window at the people walking the streets. I noticed Edward next to a girl, right by the cafe'. They were holding hands. I felt the smile from my face fall. The girl looked about my age, and her hair was short and a hazel type of color. She was beautiful, and I could see why he was with her. I shut my curtains, and stormed downstairs.

"Rosalina! Where are you going?" Grandmother yelled. I didn't answer, and I walked outside.

"You little bastard!" I yelled at Edward.  
>"What?" Edward grabbed my arm and took me aside from the girl, who looked shocked.<br>"I can't believe you played me like that. You thought I wouldn't find you walking around with a little bimbo huh?" I whispered.  
>"Excuse me?" The girl walked up to me with a glare.<br>"Oh I"m sorry. I didn't mean to upset your fake breasts darling," I chuckled to myself.  
>"Bitch!" The girl tackled me onto the floor, screaming in the process.<br>"What the hell!" I screamed as I kicked her off of me, and jumped on her. I grabbed her hair and hit her stupid face.  
>"ROSALINA!" I heard my Grandmother scream. I immediately got off the girl. and fixed my hair and pulled my dress up so that my bra didn't show.<br>"Crazy whore," the girl whispered to Edward. I felt my eyes tear up. Everyone around me was watching me with disgusted looks. I sprinted down the road, tears flying my from eyes.

I ran out of Arendalle, into the woods. I began climbing up an oak tree, its green leaves brushing my face as I sat on a high branch. I cried into my hands.

"Stupid Edward," I sobbed. He just played me like he plays every other girl. I pushed the hair from shoulders onto my back and wiped the tears from my eyes. Maybe I should just go back to my parents house.

"Rosie?" I heard Edward's voice call. I saw him right under me, looking up.  
>"Go away," I yelled.<br>"Not until you let me explain," he called.  
>"Well I guess you might be standing there for a while," I told him.<br>"Please come down, or I am coming up," he sighed. I watched as he attempted to climb up. He stepped onto a skinny branch.  
>"You're going to fall," I said as he fell 20 feet. I tried not to laugh, but I couldn't help it. I laughed so hard that I let go of the branch and slipped. I quickly grabbed it with one hand.<br>"Help!" I screamed, realizing I wasn't going to be able to hold myself there any longer. I fell from the tree, screaming as I plummeted through the air. I fell into Edwards arms.

"Put me down," I ordered. He let me stand.  
>"I'm sorry," he closed his eyes.<br>"I hope you understand how much you hurt me," I felt my eyes tear up again.  
>"I wasn't dating that girl. I was pretending to, to make you jealous. It was another test," Edward sighed.<br>"I get it. I am your project. Stop testing me," I yelled.  
>"Rosie, I get that. I just want to make sure you aren't using me," he put his hands on my shoulders.<br>"Who was that girl anyway," I crossed my arms.  
>"That was my friend Mercedes. I asked her to help me out and she agreed to," he told me.<br>"Oh. Can I go apologize?" I asked.

"Of course," Edward told me, taking my hand in his.


End file.
